1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a process for producing an electrical connection between a ribbon line and a connecting line, each containing at least two electric conductors, whereby the conductors of both lines are first exposed and then electrically connected, and whereby the connection of both lines is imbedded in a protective body made of insulation material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for connecting electric lines in various manners have been known for years. Problems do not normally occur if the conductors of the lines to be connected are rugged conductors. However, considerable difficulties arise if the conductors of one of the lines to be connected are flat conductors having relatively small thicknesses. Such flat conductors are mechanically very vulnerable and can easily be broken, especially, after the flat conductors have been electrically connected to the stable conductors of the connecting line and the established connection with its attached lines is transported and placed into an injection mold for molding the protective cover over the connection. Unless a great deal of care is used, buckling of the flat conductors at the outlet of the insulation can occur. Such buckling further weakens the flat conductors whereby they can easily tear or break when subjected to tensile stress. Such tensile stresses may be caused during molding of the protective body, by the high pressure material in the injection mold. However, tensile stresses may also be produced when the assembled device is later utilized, because of the conducting connection to the more rugged conductors. If the flat conductors are torn or damaged, a permanently loose connection results. In both instances, the entire arrangement becomes useless.
In the known process according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,256, to protect the flat conductors prior to connecting them to the rugged conductors configured as round conductors, a ring of insulation material is slipped over the round conductors, which is pressed by a die against the round conductors during the injection molding process. This secures the round conductors so that they are not moved by the injected molding material. Thus, the connections are protected against tensile stresses during the molding process. However, the cost of this process is relatively high. The ring that must be slipped over the conductors is an additional component and the injection mold must be equipped with at least one additional die. Furthermore, the connection between the conductors of both lines remains vulnerable to tensile stresses.